create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/The Souls (open roles)
The characters don't have names. just traits, and that's what they're called. Plot In a dystopian society, there are quite a few rules. *Do not question authority. *Do what you are told. *Do not allow yourself a real name. *Do not call yourself a certain species. A group of students, however, attempt to rat out their dictator, Mercilessness. The students know that Mercilessness can disguise as anyone. One student, Suspicion, gets a job working for the principal, in case he is the one they're after. Later in the story, Suspicion is captured by Jealousy, Mercilessness's sidekick. Can the students find Suspicion and end the dystopia before they become so lost, they become brainwashed? Roles Female *Hate. Resentful, loner and malevolent. Soul is black. Main antagonist: Missette128 *Patience. Kindhearted, gentle, shy, patient and caring. Soul is cyan. Best friend of Dedication: StormieCreater *Grit. Brave, kindhearted, determined and eccentric. Soul is flesh colored. Best friend of Tenacity: OPEN! *Vengeance. Filled with rage. Hotheaded, loud, vengeful. Soul is dark yellow: Missette128 *Integrity. Kindhearted, peaceful, likable and eccentric. Soul is blue. Is a dancer: OPEN! *Dedication. Determined, eccentric, energetic and tomboyish. Soul is hot pink. Best friend of Patience: Taken by me *Determination. Kindhearted, peaceful, quiet and nervous. Soul is red, Best friend of Diligence: Taken by me *Tenacity. Determined, courageous, confident and cocky. Soul is lavender. Best friend of Grit: OPEN! *Compliance. Agreeable, quiet and kind. She is mute. Soul is dark green: OPEN! *Audacity 1. Careless, rude, vulgar and loudmouthed. Sports rival of Dedication. Soul is dark orange: Taken by me *Diligence. Intelligent, nerdy, quiet and helpful. Soul is light yellow. Best friend of Determination: K9luvthatLeo *Perseverance. Loud, intelligent, nerdy and helpful. Soul is purple: K9luvthatLeo *Understanding. Caring, helpful, compassionate and likable. Soul is light teal: Missette128 *Kindness. Caring, cook, gentle and forgiving. Crush on Corrupted. Soul is green: Missette128 *Conceit. Narcissistic, careless and rude. Girly-girl. Rival of Kindness. Crush on Corrupted. Soul is dark blue: OPEN! *Beauty. Beautiful, flirty, boy-magnet and vain. Soul is pink: StormieCreater *Appreciation. Loving, quiet and anti-social. Likes looking at nature. Soul is jade green: K9luvthatLeo Males *Corrupted. Malevolent against his own free will, deliberate, cheeky, slightly adorable. Soul is white, yet is surrounded with black, and is dripping. Best friend of Rectitude: Taken by me *Rectitude. Righteous, morally correct and well-behaved. Trying desperately to save Corrupted. Best friend of Corrupted. Soul is blue-violet: OPEN! *Bravery. Confident, selfless, athletic and caring. Dedication and Audacity 1 have a crush on him. Soul is orange: Missette128 *Justice. Brave, caring, selfless and morally correct. Likes cowboys. Soul is yellow: OPEN! *Spite. Violent, malevolent, evil and rude. Secondary antagonist. Is the reason Corrupted is... Corrupted. Soul is dark red: OPEN! *Audacity 2. Selfish, cocky and rude. Has a soft spot. Soul is scarlet: OPEN! *Courage. Brave, compassionate, careful and kind. Soul is light gold: Missette128 *Sincerity. Kindhearted, patient, likable and helpful. Soul is medium blue: OPEN! *Inflexibility. Rude, conceited, narcissistic and spoiled. Soul is dark purple: Missette128 *Idleness. Lazy, useless, rude and loud. Soul is dark cyan: Taken by me *Courtesy. Gentlemanlike, caring, kindhearted, gentle and nice. Soul is light olive: K9luvthatLeo *Tolerance. Kindhearted, caring, gentle and shy. Soul is light green: StormieCreater *Conviction. Brave, confident, strong, caring and kind. Soul is light pink: Taken by me *Composure. Calm, caring and gentle 70s aspect. Soul is light cyan: OPEN! *Selflessness. Shy, nervous, stuttery and easily scared. Soul is yellowish orange: Taken by me *Suspicion. Often working for the principal as a cleaner. Often thought of as crazy, since he sees the principal as crazy. Soul is mint green: Taken by me Category:Blog posts